custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Live! The Search For The Barney Bag (Live In New York Touring Adaption)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:39CE:3F64:3834:94B7-20171113211606
Start a Wiki Custom Barneypedia Custom Barneypedia 374 Pages Add new page Wiki Content Community Explore in: Barney Stage Shows, Season 9, 2005 Barney Live! The Search For The Barney Bag (Live In New York Touring Adaption) Edit Comments (4) Share Barney Live! The Search For The Barney Bag is a tour based on the 1994 concert, Barney Live! In New York City. HiT Entertainment and Bultum2000 presents Barney Live! The Search For The Barney Bag that was like a Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World! was original tour North America from September 14, 2004 until December 23, 2011. The filmed performance of the show was release from video on December 13, 2005. It Was also performance in Puerto Rico, The United Kingdom, Ireland, Argentina, Mexico, Brazil, Romanian, French, Germany, Czech, Polish, Korean, Israel Hebrew and Other Around the World. Contentsshow PlotEdit Barney and his friends take the Kodak Theater in Los Angeles, CA Live! on stage to delight and entertain everyone They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears CastEdit Barney Baby Bop BJ The Winkster Jimmy Kristy Karen Jake Fred Charles Johnny Elissa SongsEdit Act 1 Edit Barney Theme Song The More We Get Together Mr Knickerbocker Ring Around The Rosey My Little Blankey The Barney Bag The Winkster's Song She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain BJ's Song Take Me Out To The Ballgame Rain Medley If All The Raindrops And the Green Grass Grows All Around I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 Edit Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? The Wheels On The Bus Three Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Airplane Song Me And My Teddy Four Little Ducks My Aunt Came Back London Bridge Star Medley Please And Thank You Everyone Is Special I Love You Everyone is Special (Reprise) Differences from the originalEdit The kids in the show are from "Barney & Friends" and have different roles trough out the show (such as Nick who usually does Shawn's line plays the doctor in "Three Little Monkeys"). The two kids Stacy and Jackson were brought in to round out the cast much like Carlos and Kelly however unlike Carlos and Kelly they have a bigger role in the show (for instance Elissa sings "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and Johnny is in the entire show). The Clubhouse is replaced by the "Caboose" from the spin-off while the park the idea bench setting remains the same. The Winkster has more freerange in this version and his balcony scenes are replaced by him going into the audience. "I Love You" is added to the show despite it being in the original. Script (split by acts because of the length of the show)Edit Act 1 Barney LIVE:The Search For The Barney Bag (Script for the first half) Act 2 Barney Live:Search For The Barney Bag Act 2 (Script) TriviaEdit The Touring happened during a filming break since making it the shortest major tour (due to the filming break the show first toured to Kodak Theater) This is the first tour where the voice actor for Barney tours with the show (The other dinosaurs lines are prerecorded with the songs) The Late 2001/2004-2006 Barney costume from "Let's Go To The Farm", "The Land of Make Believe", "Look Was I Can Do!", and "Can You Sing That Songs?" is used. The Barney voice from "Let's Go To The Farm" is used. The 1996 Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games", expect it was the 2003-2005 costume in "Can You Sing That Songs?" is used. The 2001 BJ costume from "Can You Sing That Songs?" is used. The BJ voice from "Can You Sing That Songs?" is used. The Video was filmed at the Kodak Theater in Los Angeles, CA in March 9-20, 2005. The North America tour was Presented by "Ford". The Musical Background from "Barney's Colorful World! Live!" is used. During a few meet and greets (usally after the show) The Winkster joins Barney with meeting the dino seaters and exhanging improv banter